


New Year's Kiss

by daddysshield



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 12:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysshield/pseuds/daddysshield
Summary: Prompt from TumblrPerson A goes to get something from another room not realizing it's almost midnight and when they do realize they sprint and parkour across the house to kiss Person B on midnight.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new Year! Clintasha for the soul, hope y'all like it! 
> 
> Here's the original prompt:  
> https://otp-prompts-for-you.tumblr.com/post/181564388820/new-years-prompts

The year is drawing to a close and what better opportunity for Tony Stark to host a huge party? Many guests are gathering in the Stark Tower and the noise level has soon reached its maximum. Loud music is played and many pretty women, wearing clothes that barely conceal the most necessary, dance to the beat. There is a lot of alcohol flowing and there have already been the first unnecessary discussions. The year has been turbulent, the world has lost many, but also made its wins. The year would be held in memories, especially for Clint. He had really managed to win over the love of his life and call her his own. Natasha Romanoff is the perfect woman for him; and she will always be. She is intelligent, shares his special sense of humor and is the prettiest woman in the whole world. They have been working together for a long time and are both part of the Avengers. They win together; and sometimes even lose together.  
A few months ago, it finally happened, Clint could still slap himself for this stupid action. It was only the beginning of August and it was raining. They just returned from a mission under S.H.I. E.L.D. when Clint grabbed her and kissed her hastily. He was met with a hard but deserved slap afterwards and poured his heart out. Natasha understood and gave him a chance. Clint still thinks: that's the best chance of his life. He loves everything about the Russian spy. He would do anything for her - and she would do anything for him.

And yet, she is left alone at the bar. There are only a few minutes till the New Year and Natasha is getting impatient. All the couples are already looking for the best places to watch the big fireworks, and have only eyes for themselves. "Where is he?", She murmurs tense and looks  through the large room again. _That was just typical_ _Clint_.  
It's just before midnight and of course he had to leave to go and get something.  
If this went on, Natasha just got a kiss from her champagne glass. _Just perfect_.  
She begins to rock her feet impatiently. It was her first New Year's Eve as a couple and he would miss it. The center of the room emptied and the glass facades became fuller. All the sofas were now free and still no trace of Clint. The volume in the room falls slightly, which irritates Natasha. A few seconds later she understands why.  
The countdown starts and everyone calls the falling numbers out, as loud as they can.

_Ten_.

Natasha scanned the room again and hastily  placed her glass on the counter next to her. No trace of her boyfriend. She quickly moves in the direction in which Clint disappeared before.

_Nine_.

Clint's footsteps echo loudly in the empty corridor of the tower. In the distance he hears people counting down to eight.

_Eight_.

Natasha's high heels click impatiently on the smooth floor. Her muscles are tense and her facial expression serious. She had to find her boyfriend quickly.

_Seven_.

Clint would be reminded every year if he missed that now!   
He wanted to kiss his perfect girlfriend - and that better should happen this year!

_Six_.

Her dress fits tightly around her legs so that she can't even walk properly. The first exploding bangers can already be heard and from the corner of her eye she sees the first colorful rockets exploding in purple and red.

_Five_.

Clint must concentrate not to slip on the smooth polished  floor. He has to go and find Natasha, he has to go to the love of his life.

_Four_.

Natasha has to stop briefly before she almost slams into the stumbling couple in front of her. Immediately she becomes _jealous_ and decides to wipe Clint out afterwards.

_Three_.

He can _finally_ see her. Her red, shoulder-length hair is perfectly styled. Her dress still looks fantastic on her. She looks very unhappy and stressed.

Clint immediately feels guilty.

_Two_.

Natasha can't help but shout out a relived " _Clint_!". If they hurried, they could still make it!

_One_.

Clint makes two big steps forward and Natasha does the same for him. Only a few more steps are separating them.

_Zero_.

"Nat-!" Is the last thing Clint brings out when the first corks pop. The champagne flows, the rockets fly and explode in all their colours. Natasha lands with force in his harms and presses her lips firmly on his. Clints hands find themselves at her waist and he lifts her up. They are alternately wrapped in blue, green or purple, red lights. Everybody cheers, drinks and wishes each other a happy new year.

They both silently agree: This is the most beautiful New Years they have ever had.


End file.
